


Garden of Ecstasy

by yoshibeanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Blue Eyes & Bath Bombs, Drinking & Smoking, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Gay Bar, Glasses & Piercings, Glasshouse Garden, M/M, OT3, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshibeanie/pseuds/yoshibeanie
Summary: The last thing Kyungsoo needed was running into his ex during a night out with the boys. But there he was, falling for Baekhyun all over again. And little did Kyungsoo know that his current boyfriend, Jongin, had already cast an eye at the pretty unknown too.





	Garden of Ecstasy

****Silently, he watched the beads of sweat dripping off Jongin's forehead, like glistening salty pearls raining down onto the other's open mouth. Sehun licked them up as they touched his lips. Jongin's moves were smooth and gentle, but his thrusts relentless and more and more sinful with every further heartbeat.

His dark brown eyes were concentrated and keen as a razor; his piercing gaze focused on the obscenely moaning man between his thighs. Jongin loved how Sehun moaning became more high-pitched and how his eyes rolled back in his head in pure ecstasy.

As the currently only source of light in the bedroom, the huge aquarium in the corner of the room casted it's beautiful, aquamarine light on everything in the room, spraying dreamy wave structures onto every wall and painting the steamy scenery ocean blue.

With his round-shaped glasses glinting in water-like colours, the silent watcher sat on a velvety settee right next to the bed, watching his boyfriend screwing his best friend on their bed, closely eyeing how Jongin worked all of his inches in and out. Occasionally, Jongin looked over to his silently observing boyfriend, noticing how he bit his bottom lip, his hand reaching down to his own erection in his briefs. He knew Kyungsoo enjoyed every piece of it; every thrust, every sweat bead, every drop of cum that spilled all over his chest as Sehun came, eyes squeezed shut and loudly moaning.

Kyungsoo knew Jongin was about to cum too. He knew his behaviour during the sexual act like the back of his hand. He heard it in the sound of Jongin's fitful breathing and husky moaning, and the way his gasping got more intense. He read it in his tensing muscles and in the way his toes curled cutely. Just a few thrusts later, Jongin pulled out and ripped of the condom abruptly before shooting his hot load on the skinny body of Sehun underneath him, loudly groaning and without daring to look at anything else but his boyfriend's hungry eyes.

Blotched with Jongin's and his own cum, Sehun cleaned himself up before reaching for his phone on the bed stand, noticing that he just received a message.

When Jongin sat on the edge of the bed, a hand ruffling through his sweaty hair, Kyungsoo got up from the sofa and approached the bed. Jongin couldn't help but look at his bulge. He truly enjoyed watching them getting off, Kyungsoo's erection was the visual proof. Jongin had loved to release it right away, sucking the restrained load out of his boyfriend then and there.

"Do you want to cum too, baby?" Jongin asked with a toothy grin, teasingly grasping the other's waist to pull his crotch closer to his face.

"I'm good." Speaking softly, Kyungsoo adjusted his small glasses on his cute nose before he ran his fingers through Jongin's dark hair dreamily. Jongin looked up to his boyfriend, arms put around his lower body and pulling him in for a loving hug.

Kyungsoo's ear piercings dangled from the lobes and the helix with every of his motions, shimmering like little silvery stars every time the light touched them. He noticed Jongin's observing gaze and raised one of his thick eyebrows questioningly, before his mouth formed an awkward smile and he bent over to kiss Jongin's lips.

"Chanyeol's asking when we're heading to the Garden?" Sehun suddenly asked, still starkers and lying prone while casually wiggling his long legs as he looked at the screen of the phone in his hands.

"I need a shower first. But we can leave right after, I don't mind." Jongin expressed, looking up to Kyungsoo.

"Sure. Let's go."

"Alright!" Sehun exclaimed before texting their mutual friend Chanyeol back, just the necessary but adorned with a bunch of useless Emojis. "Wait, I come with you." He said as he jumped up from the bed and followed Jongin to the bathroom.

While the boys were showering, Kyungsoo took his time to get ready. He didn't bother much about his appearance, he just changed shirts and slipped into another quite similar but clean white t-shirt, slightly oversized but it was one of his favourite shirts. He didn't feel like going to the Garden, at least he wasn't that excited as Sehun was. To be honest, he would have rather stayed at home, cuddling in bed with Jongin, watching a movie and eating some pizza. But it was their party weekend; the night their little squad of close friends went for some drinks at the most exquisite location in the city - the Garden.

Being a bar and a club at the same time, the Garden was literally a glasshouse garden and the centrepiece of a prominent building down the street in the near of Chanyeol's apartment. Next to a bar and sitting areas of coffee tables and chaise longues, the classy glasshouse contained an endless-seeming and colourful variety of plants, flowers, and a bunch of nearly floor-to-ceiling high palms. The Garden had the reputation of being the most popular gay bar due to its prestige of its peaceful atmosphere and absolute discretion. Having a dance floor and certain _special_ rooms on upper floors, the club was fondly called the Garden of Ecstasy.

The Garden was also the place where Kyungsoo had met Jongin for the first time. Starting as a one-night stand, both kept being in touch after it, getting along very well and meeting at the bar more frequently until they officially became boyfriend very nearly one year ago and eventually moving in together. Jongin loved to be at the glasshouse garden, Kyungsoo knew about it and didn't want to ruin his fun, so he tagged along without giving voice to his preference of staying at home.

He also knew about Jongin's special effect on other men, he himself got attracted by it at their first encounter too. He had the nearly magical talent of turning all eyes on him the moment he stepped out onto the indoor garden. Ambling along the white marble floor like he owned that bloody place, one hand hidden in the pocket of his already way too tight jeans and with the other fixing his dark hair almost provocatively, while walking around like the fucking sex god he was, Jongin made them all crave for a little piece of his pretty arse. And as for Kyungsoo, he was more than glad to share him with them, as long as he could watch.

(…)

Like every time they came to the Garden, gazes turned to the entrance when Jongin, Sehun and Kyungsoo showed up at the glasshouse. It was quite crowded, especially around the bar, but a little cluster of people formed around the chaise longue near one of the palms.

Due to his size and his prominent ears it didn't take them long to make out Chanyeol in a crowd of people near the bar. He had already ordered a bunch of shots for him and his friends. Sehun didn't hesitate and gulped one down in an instant as they accompanied Chanyeol at the bar.

"Watch out boys! It's hunting season!" The blonde declared after another shot, banging the emptied glass on the bar counter before he left the little group of friends to meet some random guys, armed with strong drink and a package of condoms in his pocket.

"Twat." Chanyeol shook his head as he watched Sehun walk off, a smile resting in the edge of his mouth. He took a sip from the drink he had ordered while gazing at Kyungsoo and Jongin leaning against the bar counter next to him.

Jongin was fixing the collar of his black shirt the moment he looked at him. He didn't do much but undoing a few of the shirt's upper buttons to expose more of his toned chest and his perfectly darkish skin, his fine silver necklace flashing up briefly in the dreamy neon light. His entire gorgeous appearance, including his blissfully firm bum, draped in the most sinful skinny jeans he owned, was enough to make the guys standing around turn their heads, eagerly interested.

"What did you guys do that took you so long?" Chanyeol asked, taking another sip form the glass to gulp down the lump in his throat that had formed when he observed Jongin.

"Shagging that twat." Kyungsoo expressed, emotionless and quite without shame, gazing blankly in the distance as he spoke.

"Both of you?"

"No, just him." He pointed at Jongin next to him, who didn't fully hear their conversation because some guy right next to him began to laugh loudly.

"But I bet you watched, right?" He couldn't suppress a toothy grin as he turned to Kyungsoo, but the addressed didn't respond. "Yeah, I know you did."

"Jealous?" Kyungsoo glanced briefly at his tall friend, a little smile flashing beyond the shimmering brink of the glass that touched his lips. "When you'd have come to our place first like we suggested, you'd haven got a piece of cake too."

"Hm… Too far away. But next time I'll join. You better be prepared for it, bunny."

"For what?" Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, screwing up his face on purpose to mock his friend. "There isn't anything I haven't seen yet." Teasingly, he let his gaze wander up and down Chanyeol's tall body, implying that screwing him was surely nothing he wasn't used to.

"You little bitch." Chanyeol laughed loudly, his voice deep and his laughter broad and husky. He wore one of those dangerously exposing muscle shirts, gladly baring his toned upper arms for everyone to see; the same arms that got Kyungsoo going down on his knees for many times.

"Hey, do you mind if I roam around a little? Maybe I'll find Sehun somewhere." Jongin spoke up, his head closer to Kyungsoo's to make sure he and Chanyeol could hear him better since he didn't hear his own voice very well.

"Sure." Kyungsoo answered sincerely, feeling Jongin's hand resting on his back as he pulled him a little closer to place a loving kiss on his temple, causing Kyungsoo's glasses to slip out of the place a bit.

"I love you."

"Love you, too." Fixing his glasses, Kyungsoo watched after his boyfriend, seeing him disappear after pushing past a group of people.

After a break of silence between Kyungsoo and him, Chanyeol put down his emptied drink on the bar counter and ordered a new one; two as he noticed that Kyungsoo had almost finished his drink as well. With his arm slowly sliding across the counter to embrace Kyungsoo's back, Chanyeol came closer to his face, head so close he could feel Chanyeol's hot breath tickling at his sensitive neck, making his flesh crawl for a short moment. But instead of their usually flirty teasing that was mostly loaded with a weird sexual tension, Chanyeol whispered something Kyungsoo had never expected.

"Baekhyun's here."

Being Kyungsoo's best friend and one of the very few people knowing about Kyungsoo's ex-boyfriend, Chanyeol knew what an impact these words had on his friend. Kyungsoo was suddenly all wide-eyed and his breathing became oddly fitful, he stared at Chanyeol in disbelieve.

"What?!"

"Yeah. I've seen him going to the club room with some guys earlier."

"You're sure it was him?"

"I'd recognize those fucking blue eyes in an _ocean_ of bottoms."

"Fuck! I-I need to go." Just as Kyungsoo put down the glass, he wanted to leave immediately, leaving his boyfriend and his friends, and all of the suddenly returning memories behind. However, Chanyeol held him back by encircling his lean body with his strong arms to keep him from running off in a hurry.

"Kyungsoo, wait! You and him… that was two years ago. Are you still that sensitive about him?"

"You don't understand! I…" Kyungsoo stopped himself and took a deep breath first, trying to catch the words that whirled around in his mind to make a useful sentence out of them. "Things got pretty messed up between us."

"How messy?" Kyungsoo sighed and avoided Chanyeol's curious gaze. He took a deep breath before answering.

"The police got involved… I fucked up, okay?" Chanyeol nodded and didn't dare to ask further questions. "I really don't want to meet him. Not right now. And for fuck's sake, not _here_."

"You still haven't told Jongin about him, am I right?"

"Yeah." Kyungsoo looked up to his taller friend, one hand holding onto Chanyeol's. "Thank you for waiting to tell me in private."

"No problem, bunny."

"Shit, I knew I shouldn't have come tonight."

"Hey, it's alright. If you really wanna go, I'll come with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can have some drinks at my place."

"Thanks." Being the nice guy he was, Chanyeol paid for the drinks they barely touched and accompanied Kyungsoo to the exit, one hand softly resting against Kyungsoo's spine as they both pushed past the people.

While walking through the entrance door of the glasshouse, Kyungsoo fetched out his phone to leave Jongin a short message that Chanyeol and he left, and he didn't need to worry about him.

"I need to use the bathroom very quickly, if you don't mind." Chanyeol asked humbly, stopping halfway through the hallways right in front of the bathroom. Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes and sighed clearly annoyed.

"Okay, fine. But hurry." Not knowing what he should do while waiting, he buried his hands in the pockets of his jeans, where he found a single cigarette and a lighter quite unexpectedly. He didn't smoke much, but this was definitely one of the moment he needed to light one up.

The bright pink light of the various neon signs hanging on the walls enlightened the corridor Kyungsoo was waiting at. The mixture of the dreamy light and the cigarette smoke he steadily exhaled got him in a pleasing kind of daze, decoying him in the Garden's magical maze made from secret pleasures. He leaned against the wall next to the bathroom, one leg cocked, and taking a puff from the cigarette, constantly wondering what took Chanyeol so long to hold his schlong into an urinal.

A couple of men passed him, unfortunately it was neither Jongin nor Sehun.

"Hey, baby boy." Kyungsoo froze, a sudden shiver running down his spine as he heard a very familiar voice right next to him. There was just one person in the whole fucking world who had known and ever used that exact nickname for him.

As he turned around, more automatic than willingly, he immediately caught sight of a pair of beautifully blue eyes. The way they gleamed lively in the neon dark background rushed over him like a perfectly dangerous wave. The familiar feeling of drowning in the eyes of the boy standing right in front of him brought back repressed memories and forgotten emotions. Although Kyungsoo did know the chances of running into him in the hallways was ridiculously high, he still wasn't prepared for such an intense rush of feelings.

"Baekhyun." The addressed nodded with one of his adorable smiles, making Kyungsoo weak-kneed just like he did back in the days. He tried to keep a straight face, but inside he cursed himself for getting soft for him all over again.

"It's been a while. How have you been?" Baekhyun asked in a honey-sweet voice, his black-haired head cutely tilted to the left and hands buried in the pockets of his jeans.

"I'm alright."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I've taken anger management training. I'm doing pretty well, actually." Saying that he never thought about what he would have said to his ex-boyfriend in case he'd met him again would have been a blatant lie. But somehow, he was lost for words right at that moment, his lips still paralysed by the rush of emotions, only being able to cling on the glimmering cigarette. "Sorry, that's not a proper beginning… considering…"

"It's alright." Clearly sensing Kyungsoo's tension and tightness, Baekhyun began to giggle cutely, his precious smile forming a broad grin, easing the awkwardly tensed atmosphere surrounding them a little and eventually causing Kyungsoo to crack a smile too. "It's great to hear you're doing fine."

After all the time they have spent together; after all the things they have been through, Kyungsoo couldn't believe the plainness of this conversation. And it frustrated him more than it should have. He avoided his opponents eyes as much as possible. Not because he didn't want to look into his lovely eyes, basically, he feared to see their past mirroring in them, rolling off like a bad movie to remember Kyungsoo what he had done. All the tears and the screaming, and Baekhyun's bleeding nose.

"H-how you're doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Actually, I'd never expect to meet you in here. Are you coming here more often?" Baekhyun spoke up after an awkward break of silence. In contrast to Kyungsoo, he didn't cease from looking at him, not even a second.

"Yeah, pretty much. And you? I haven't seen you at the Garden before."

"It's my first time coming here. My friends wanted to go for some drinks." Baekhyun pointed at the two young men waiting for him next to the entrance door of the glasshouse; the same men who had passed Kyungsoo earlier. "Drinks and… more." Baekhyun continued. "But it's fun! Guess I should come around more often then…"

"You mean because of me?" Baekhyun nodded, biting his bottom lip barely noticeable. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Maybe I've missed you…?"

"No, you didn't." Kyungsoo sighed exaggeratedly, taking another puff from the cigarette just to act all cool and shutting himself up, once again avoiding eye contact with his ex-boyfriend.

Baekhyun eyed his opposite in silence for a little while until he leaned against the wall too, facing Kyungsoo and not ceasing from focusing on his plush lips and how they clenched around the cigarette. Eventually, he approached Kyungsoo slowly, not noticing how nervous Kyungsoo got with every further step, and took the cigarette out of his mouth to take a drag from it by himself.

Standing so unexpectedly close to Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo a strange feeling in his guts. And watching him sucking delightfully on the filter that had just touched his own lips made it even worse. Every passing second their eyes met and didn't want to let go off each other made the tension in his guts more intense.

He still had that _thing_ Kyungsoo couldn't name. That _Baekhyun-being_. That bloody something that made the urge of doing kinky things with him and playing out all of his guilty pleasures rising in Kyungsoo's chest once again.

"Do you want to join us?" Baekhyun asked, slightly ambiguously, Kyungsoo clearly noticed.

"We both know I shouldn't." Kyungsoo just scoffed, trying to focus on anything else but his opposite. "I was just about to leave anyway."

"Okay. But I hope I'll see you around here soon." Something odd resonated in Baekhyun's words. He said it in such a sincerely humble voice that Kyungsoo almost believed he truly wanted to meet him again. Thinking of seeing him more frequently at the Garden made Kyungsoo unbelievably nervous all of a sudden. He couldn't stand the notion of seeing his ex-love leave with some random guy since he knew that everyone would have loved to spend a night with Baekhyun. Especially since Kyungsoo knew how _good_ he was.

Rather unfortunately, Chanyeol finally showed up, hands wiping dry on his jeans, and so disrupting Kyungsoo's train of thoughts.

Baekhyun looked at the tall guy he didn't know who awkwardly stopped right next to Kyungsoo, his mouth forming a weird and toothy grin. In the end, Baekhyun understood the situation and looked right back at Kyungsoo.

"Oh, I don't wanna hold you up. I hope you guys have a great night."

"Thanks. You, too." Kyungsoo simply said, trying to get out of the awkward situation as soon as possible, not even trying to clarify the misunderstanding. He just wanted to go.

"It was nice to see you again, Kyungsoo."

"Yeah… Bye." Kyungsoo nodded goodbye with a sloppy smile and left with Chanyeol, leaving the cigarette over to Baekhyun and the latter watching after him as they walked away.

Kyungsoo's skin started to itch without a proper reason, he just scratched his forehead nervously. The tickling feeling spread out like a nerve-wracking rash that hotly heated up his whole body from the inside.

"Do you think he believed we're…?" Chanyeol started in a whisper.

"I hold you personally responsible for what just happened."

"What…?"

(…)

Sehun had found a nice seat on a cosy chaise longue right next to a bed of fern and bushes, clouded by a bunch of palm leaves. He was deep in conversation with some handsome man he had just met and he was obviously into - Junmyeon was his name, as far as Jongin recalled. Standing right next to Sehun and the settee, he had just ended a small-talk conversation with a guy whose name he didn't completely understand but was too humble to ask for it again.

It didn't matter much anyway, because as soon as Jongin let his gaze wander around the glasshouse, a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes in the distance caught his eyes. He couldn't help but watch closer, checking out the pretty unknown to whom those eyes belonged to from head to toe. Dressed in a white shirt and skinny jeans, his smooth black hair perfectly contrasting with his bright eyes. Blatantly liking what he saw, Jongin excused himself from the group and left the sitting area, leaving Sehun on his own.

On his way to the bar where he had seen the beautiful man, he took a deep breath and inhaled as much of the naturally fresh air as his lungs allowed, drinking in the tropical scent that had the same effect like a natural aphrodisiac to him.

"Excuse me?" Jongin's voice echoed through the close area, his voice darker and sweeter than wine, making the heads of all three guys turn around to him, even though he just intended to speak to one specific person. "Would you care for another drink?"  

Looking up from the already half-emptied glass in his hands, Baekhyun eyed Jongin with a smile, not missing out any detail of the handsome man. Jongin's intentions seemed unambiguous, Baekhyun did know.

"I'd be glad to." And little did Jongin know that Baekhyun had already cast an eye at him too.

(…)

Jongin read Kyungsoo's message nearly an hour later, just when he had thought about checking on his boyfriend's whereabouts. Baekhyun and he enjoyed each other's presence for quite a while now, having a few more drinks and some very nice conversations. Jongin did like the pretty man, he had loved to know more about him, and to see more of him. One drink later, Jongin didn't mind asking Baekhyun bluntly if he would like to come to his place. Baekhyun answered in the affirmative, a flirty smile on his lips and his eyes resting on Jongin's body.

On the subway, both didn't stop communicating, they always found another topic to converse about, mostly talking about music and their favourite bands and artists, only interrupting the flow when their talking escalated into heavy flirting or that one time Jongin texted his boyfriend that he was on his way home, another man coming along and that he was gladly invited to join them.

(…)

Jongin's eyes followed the shorter man as he roamed around the room Jongin invited him into, observing every piece of the bedroom, from the utterly comfortable-looking king-size bed to the huge aquarium whose ocean-blue radiance was the only source of light so far.  

"Do you like what you see?" Jongin asked in a low voice, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Baekhyun's delicate fingers exploring the softness of the duvet.

"Yes."

"So do I." Baekhyun turned around to him, a precious smile resting on his pretty lips, drinking in Jongin's obvious flirt.

"But honestly, you don't live here on your own, right?"

"No, I don't."

"Roommates?"

"A boyfriend."

"Ouch." Baekhyun expressed jokingly, his smile become a cute pout and lastly a toothy grin. "But won't he… you know, gonna be upset when you bring home other boys?" Baekhyun kind of knew the answer already, he read it in Jongin's gentle touching and the way he flirted so delightfully that he used to enjoy other men.

"It's alright. He likes it actually." Jongin approached him, slowly but in a steady pace, not ceasing from looking into his bright eyes, and so urging him to walk a little backwards until his blue eyes nearly merged with the aquamarine background of the aquarium. Looking up into Jongin's dark eyes, Baekhyun felt the taller man's sweet breath softly brushing against his lips, as they stood so close their crotched touched gently. "He might join us later, if you don't mind. And if you're a good boy, I let you suck him off."

"I'm always a good boy."

"Are you?"

"If you want me to…?" Baekhyun's coy expression turned into a teasing smile, nearly impish, before he bit his bottom lip teasingly.

Jongin could nearly taste Baekhyun's pretty dirty thoughts and he liked him for being exactly the way he was. Before Jongin was able to respond, he felt Baekhyun's soft lips pressed against his.

He tasted sweet and a little bitter from the drinks he had earlier, but Jongin enjoyed every drop of that bittersweetness resting on his lips. He was a bloody talented kisser. He sucked Jongin's slick tongue in his mouth and played with it like he owned it, arms around the taller's neck while gingerly bucking his hips to push his bulge against Jongin's.

Jongin's hands explored the lean body of Baekhyun. He traced down his spine and grabbed his waist, pulling him even closer and entering his hot mouth deeper, hardness rubbing against each other, a little careful at first, then more and more vigorous.

When they had let go of each other, Jongin took a few steps back, fetching out his phone to choose on a song to get them in the mood. As he found one, the nice slow-jam song, he thought, he put down the phone on the nearest table and turned his attention back to the Baekhyun.

He knew Jongin was not a drug and yet he got him so beautifully high. In slow and steady motions, Baekhyun started to dance a little, moving his dainty waist back and forth to the rhythm of the slow-beat music, in such elegantly flowing movements that Jongin couldn't think about anything else but feeling that waistline on his fingers; his skin against his, and his body moving like that on top of him. Baekhyun truly knew how to use his body, and now Jongin craved to use it too.

Seeing the ocean-coloured light reflecting in his bright eyes, moving softly like water-clear waves on the open sea, Jongin watched Baekhyun slowly unbuttoning his white shirt, one by one, eyes constantly fixed in Jongin's tongue and how it licked over his lips in anticipation.

"Wait." Jongin insisted. "Let me do it." Baekhyun nodded with a smile, leaving himself over to the other man as he started to undress him.

Jongin took his time with taking his clothes off. Carefully, he got rid of the shirt first, followed by the jeans. Then, he sank his fingers underneath the waistband of the underwear, stroking the creamy skin of his bum and giving it a little squeeze just to hear him moan, before pulling his pants down completely.

As he had exposed all of Baekhyun, gloriously naked and rock hard, Jongin took a step back to take in every of his physical details; every mole, every vein, every hair, every piece of his tender skin. In this moment, Jongin thought he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"Do you like what you see?" Jongin just nodded mutely. "Don't you wanna touch me a little?" He nodded again, more eagerly this time.

(...)

When Jongin wore nothing but a necklace, he let Baekhyun down on the bed gently, one hand resting on his back as he laid him down. Hovering over him and kissing him passionately, he started to rub against the other's nude body, first slowly and trying, then more relentless like skin on skin was still not close enough. Jongin's rigid cock brushed against Baekhyun's balls and poked into his taint the next thrust, causing Baekhyun to moan into Jongin's mouth as they made out fervently.

Baekhyun gasped in excitement as Jongin went down on him, tracing his tongue over the soft sack, pulling one ball into his mouth and gingerly sucking on it like a delicious bonbon. He even bit and licked at his own sinfully delicate fingers as he felt the other's hot tongue running up the underside of his dick, up to the crown that glistened with pearly pre-cum. Jongin swiped his tongue over the tip and enjoyed every drop of the salty liquid that oozed out of the slit.

Baekhyun's penis wasn't the largest, but its quite thin and slightly curved shaft with the lovely pink head made it one of the prettiest Jongin ever had the pleasure to taste. It was just perfect for sucking. Jongin couldn't believe the sugary sweet taste of Baekhyun. He slurped and swallowed the slobbery mixture of pre-cum and his own saliva like he couldn't get enough of him.

Baekhyun groaned and trembled with desire, enjoying the tight heat of Jongin's mouth sliding down the stiff shaft, pulling back and sinking down once again. Jongin moaned around the dick as Baekhyun pushed his hips up slightly, urging him to take in more of him, even though he already had buried his nose deep in his silky pubic hair.

Jongin gasped for air the moment he pulled back and released the dick with a pop. He looked up to Baekhyun's blushed face that gleamed with brazen lust, a mischievous smile formed on his face as he reached between Jongin's thighs to feel the hardness of his eagerly jittering cock.

"What do you want me to do with it?" He didn't need a proper answer from the other, he already knew what he wanted. Feeling his hand wanking him off, Baekhyun literally begged for Jongin's dick. "How do you want it?" Jongin growled huskily while baring his white teeth.

"Sincerely. Do it like you mean it. Fuck me like I'm the only one you craving for."

"You are." Jongin meant it. In this moment, he didn't want to be with anyone but Baekhyun. Honestly, he didn't think about anything else but pushing his dick between his pretty bum cheeks and make him beg for the full inches.

Jongin was amazed at Baekhyun's extraordinary flexibility, he grabbed his own legs behind the knees, pushed them up and spread them wide apart, providing the most inviting view of his rosy hole. He was such a good bottom. He just needed a little more pushing by Jongin so that his little toes could touch the blanket somewhere beyond his head - and he barely whimpered. Truly a good boy.

He loved watching Baekhyun whining and writhing as Jongin fingered him open, scissoring and twisting his fingers to prepare his little hole for the most intense pleasure. Jongin stroke the rim with his fingers and made him flinch as he pushed the tip of his dick softly between the tight ring without telling him just to see him wince and beg for more.

Arching and trembling with ecstasy and need, Baekhyun wanked himself off while watching Jongin putting on a condom and feeling him rubbing cold lube into his hole, until Jongin was ready to take full control of him. How Baekhyun's dick pulsated and jittered all by itself told Jongin that Baekhyun was close already. But he didn't intend to let him cum yet. Not until he fucked the load of him.   

Baekhyun moaned loudly and throatily the moment Jongin penetrated him. He slipped in easily and balls deep right at the first thrust. Baekhyun's relaxed hole felt warm and unbelievably soft, Jongin couldn't stop working his fully erected cock in and out repeatedly.

He whined and clawed onto the sheets, as Jongin slammed deep and merciless. He had no longer control of his own body, Jongin had it.

Jongin clenched around the ankles and held Baekhyun's legs up high to slide in deeper and more comfortable. Now he fucked him even harder than before, Baekhyun could barely stand the intense pleasure Jongin gave him with every thrust; with every droplet of sweat raining down on his heated body.

"You feel so fucking good. Fuck, Baekhyun."

"Ah, Jongin. Ahh… I wanna cum."

"Not yet."

"I want to, please. Let me cum." Baekhyun begged in urgent need of relief, trembling on the brink of release. Having the sinfully sweating Baekhyun quivering under every of his touches and hearing his shaky breathes turning into high-pitched whines with every further thrust boosted Jongin's orgasm to the point where he needed just a squeeze around his dick to make him unloaded right away. But Jongin liked to tease Baekhyun a little longer and went over to change the game.

He pulled out and helped Baekhyun to raise. After he had placed himself on his back, he watched Baekhyun crawling on his lap, angling his hips in search for the right spot before he plunged down onto Jongin's throbbing cock once again.

Baekhyun's needy hole felt so good around his dick. And he was riding Jongin so well. He could have watched Baekhyun getting off forever, sliding up and down the heavy shaft frantically, without worrying if it felt good for Jongin too. Baekhyun worked his pretty bum on Jongin's dick like a professional; like he was made to take dicks.

He groaned loudly and fanned out his fingers on Jongin's chest, pressing him down on the bed to make him slow down, but Jongin didn't think of doing so. Baekhyun's mouth dropped open and he drew in a deep breath as he tipped over the edge. Even if he didn't want to, he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"I can't… Ah…" Baekhyun whined, eyes squeezed shut.

"Do it! Cum for me." Almost on cue, Baekhyun came hard and untouched. But Jongin didn't cease from bucking his hips, he even gained speed and grasped Baekhyun's waist tightly to keep him from squirming away and to keep him in motion, causing Baekhyun to wail even more, but he didn't want him to stop now. Not now when he felt Baekhyun's massive load of hot cum spilled all over of his chest, and his tight hole squeezing around his dick.

"Baekhyun, fuck… Fuck!" Jongin didn't managed to pull out in time, so he filled the condom right inside of Baekhyun. He came so hard he feared the condom wasn't strong enough to hold back all of his load. Usually, he wasn't allowed to cum inside of anyone, Kyungsoo's only rule, but shit… Baekhyun felt too good to be true.

(…)

With Jongin's warm hands fondly caressing the calves of his spread out leg, Baekhyun reached out to the small table next to the bed to fetch a cigarette packet from it.

"Do you mind?" Jongin shook his head in denial and expressed with a gesture and a smile that he was free to take a smoke. Even as Baekhyun lit up the cigarette, Jongin couldn't help but look at him, trying to take in as much impressions as possible. With his pretty fingers, everything he did looked graceful, even something trivial as smoking.

In contrast to Jongin who was still naked and only partly covered by the blanket, Baekhyun wore Jongin's shirt - it was the first clothing he had found lying on the ground before he went to the bathroom earlier, also he secretly liked the smell of the other man. Sitting at the other side of the bed, he nearly merged with the ocean-like aesthetic of the room, making Baekhyun become an important part of the room; a part Jongin didn't ever want to miss again.

Beyond a cloud of cigarette smoke, Baekhyun noticed the edges of Jongin’s mouth twitching.

"Don't." He simply expressed, causing Jongin to halt with an open mouth and didn't give word to what he thought. "Don't do it."

"What am I doing?"

"Falling for me." Jongin's nostrils trembled as he chuckled softly and averted his gaze shyly like he got caught. "I know that look. It's the _I've tasted blood and I want more_ -look. Guys have been looking at me like this for years. You know, they see the pretty colour of my eyes, and feel the tenderness of my skin and the tightness of my hole… and suddenly they think they know me. But wise up, Janet… It's not that easy." Jongin listened patiently, waiting until Baekhyun exhaled the next cloud of smoke before he cracked a broad smile.

"Why do you think I want to fall for you?"

"Wouldn't you love to?"

"Can't I just enjoy art without running off with Michelangelo's David?"

"You consider me as art?"

"I do. You're not free of cracks, for sure, but still a masterpiece." Baekhyun scratched his lips with the thumbnail of the hand holding the cigarette, thinking about the other's words while gazing in abstraction at his warmly smiling opponent.

"You're weird." A lot of things came to Baekhyun's mind in this moment, words of emotions, words of happiness and sadness. He wanted to thank him, he wanted to kiss him, he wanted to stay the night with him, and yet these were the only words he dared to give voice to.

"I love my boyfriend. There is no way I'm gonna leave him for another person."

Baekhyun stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray he had taken from the bed stand. He played with the stub more than he intended to, drawing random things in the ashes, all lost in thoughts.

"He sounds like a pretty perfect man, that boyfriend of yours." After putting away the ashtray, Baekhyun moved over to the other side of the bed, skimming along Jongin's warm, nude body to place his head on his bare chest, chin resting in the middle of his smoothly lifting and lowering ribcage. "Tell me about him."

Jongin smiled as he looked down into Baekhyun's curiously asking eyes. He cradled the upper's skinny body lovingly, one hand stroking the soft skin of his naked bum.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why isn't he mad when you shag other boys in the bed he's sleeping in?" Jongin laughed, causing Baekhyun's head to bob up and down on his chest.

"The way I see it, there is no need to lie and to make excuses, or to cheat and to be upset when you're completely frank with your partner. When they know what you're doing and you know what they're doing. It's about honesty and trust, and somehow of balance as well."

"So, it's an open relationship-kinda thing?"

"Pretty much. We don't date other people, if that‘s what you mean by open relationship. We only meet up with other guys for good, old-fashioned sex." Baekhyun listened patiently, cheek softly pressed against the other's chest and his hand playing with Jongin's necklace. "You know, I believe we're all born sexual creatures. But it's up to us how much emphasis we put on the sex drive, and how we handle the sexual craving. As for me… I'm having a hard time handling it, always has been. If I see a nice wine, full-bodied and tasty, I'm getting thirsty. And you may be sure that I'm gonna enjoy it, all of it and to the last drop." He looked into Baekhyun's face as he gave his pretty bum a little squeeze while he spoke. The way he bit his bottom lip and moaned softly made Jongin almost hard again. "My boyfriend knew about my sexual drive from the very first moment. Frankly, that's basically how we met. He doesn't mind when I hook up with other boys, he does the same from time to time, mostly with his friends whom I personally know. You see, I know, and so does he, that we are never not coming home. We never sleep without the other, not a single night."

"Sweet." Baekhyun whispered in a low voice, tracing a finger along Jongin's plump lips, feeling the softness and wetness under his touch. "Where is he now? Didn't you say he might join us tonight?"

"Yeah, I sent him a message earlier, he didn't reply yet. He should be home by now. He missed most of the action." Jongin kept a steady hand on Baekhyun's bum, but this time he ran his hand through Baekhyun's smooth hair, causing him to close his eyes for a short moment as he felt the other's fingernails pleasingly caressing his scalp. "Oh, he'd love you."

"You think so?"

"He's very into pretty things. And you're the prettiest thing this room as ever seen. He'd have loved to watch us tonight."

"He’s into cuckold?"

"Yeah, basically. He once said it gives him more pleasure than actually joining for a threesome. Watching me having sex with another man gives him a certain feeling of control. Control over me, the sexual act and even over our relationship in general sometimes. He likes it, and I allow him to be in power over the situation."  

Baekhyun kept silence for a little a while. Eying the pretty boy lying on top of him, Jongin's smile lost itself in Baekhyun's pensive face.

„I envy you.“

„For what reason?“

„For having an open relationship that doesn‘t suck.“

"Did you experience otherwise?" Jongin raised an eyebrow, moving his head a little to have a better look at the other, just to see how he nodded silently, his eyes still focused on the silver necklace he played with in abstraction.

"Can I tell you something? It’s pretty  personal."

"If _you_ like to tell me… Sure."

Baekhyun cracked a weak smile when Jongin answered, just lifting the edges of his mouth for a split second. He moved away from the other’s body and laid on his back right next to Jongin, gazing at the ceiling and head slightly tilted to stay in body contact with Jongin’s shoulder.

„My ex-boyfriend and I, we had a similar relationship. At the time we met, he got a new job, he was very busy and didn‘t have much time for me, you see. He even offered me to leave him, so I could go out with other men. Of course I refused, I didn’t want to date other people. I wanted him, and only him. I dearly loved him.” He paused and took a deep breath before he continued.  “Fuck, heaven knows how much we loved each other. Maybe a little too much..."

"Do you really believe one can love _too much_?"

"I certainly do. I experienced myself."

“What happened between the two of you?”

“We made a deal in the end. _Do but don‘t tell_ , he called it. We both were free to hook up with other men, as long as we don’t tell each other about it. Suddenly this became how we were, the way our relationship worked, the way _we_ were. It was alarmingly easy.” While he spoke, he felt Jongin’s hand searching for his, fingers gently touching and intertwining. “I fucking hated it. That selfless prick. He thought I needed sex, but I only needed him, he never got that. I couldn’t even be mad at him. We both approved to that arrangement. But I couldn’t help but wonder if he even cared. If he cared about me, and that I only wanted to get laid by guys I’ve just met when I missed him the most.”  Jongin's hand felt warm and smooth in Baekhyun's grasp. He played with his fingers unintentionally while he was telling him about his past relationship.

“I’m sure he cared about you.” Baekhyun scoffed bluntly, a response to Jongin’s caring words.

“He fucking did. But the moment I found out, it was already too late.”

“What happened?”

“That one night…. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea, but back then, it was, somehow. My ex was at work, and I was so bored and horny… I just wanted to get fucked so badly that night, so I hooked up with a guy I met online. I don't even remember his name, but he brought wine! I knew my ex was about to finish work any minute, I wanted him to walk in on us. I wanted him to see and to _care_. And he did.  Right as I was riding him. “ Jongin turned his head to Baekhyun,  his dark hair tickling at his nose. “He just stood there, clenched a fist and didn't say anything. But I'll never forget that look on his face. He fucking cared, I’ve seen it in his eye. In that moment I knew… I fucked up.”

“And then?”

“Hell broke loose. He fucking smashed the bottle against the wall. He shouted, accused me of cheating, and called me names. I've never seen him like this before. Honestly, I was a little scared that he might turn violent, but he didn’t. He would never hurt me. Not like I hurt him with my fucking stupidity.”

Baekhyun didn’t notice but Jongin furrowed his brows. For a short moment he thought about telling him what was on his mind, but he suddenly decided not to and just gazed at the ceiling in abstraction, holding onto Baekhyun's slightly shaking hand tightly.

“We were arguing pretty bad that night. Neighbours called the cops in the end. Everyone had been thinking it was about me cheating on my partner, and he unexpectedly walked in on us and threw a tantrum in rage. Only we knew that there was so much more about it. We talked and ultimately decided that it'd be the best for both of us to keep distance. So we broke up, for our own sake.”

"You never stopped loving him, am I right?"

"Could I ever?" Jongin didn't respond. He looked up the ceiling just like Baekhyun, before the latter took a deep breath and raised himself, one hand resting at his temple and the other playfully wandering across Jongin’s bare chest.  He traced Jongin’s jawline with his eyes, trying to memorize as much details of his handsome face as he could, like the colour of his eyes and lips, even starting to count his pretty eyelashes until it bothered him too much and he gave up.  Feeling Jongin's tender skin under his touch and bathing in his warm, brown-eyed gaze, he felt nothing but solace and comfort. He couldn't put into words how much he admired Jongin, and how much he wished he could wake up next to him every morning. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to ruin the moment with my sob story.” He tried to make his voice more cheerful than earlier, constantly forcing himself to clothe his face in smiles.

“You didn’t, don’t worry.”

“It’s just… I ran into him tonight at the bar. He was with his new boyfriend. It kinda fucked me up.”

“How did you know he was his boyfriend?”

“I didn’t, I just guessed. Someone as wonderful as him won’t be alone for long. But I’m happy for him, he really deserves to get treated well.”

"You’re very sweet." Jongin said, his voice softer than his lips he pressed against Baekhyun's. Playfully, he laid a finger on the other's lips, pulling his bottom lip down and letting it jump back.  “I’m certain that he’s got a boyfriend who loves him as much as you do.”

(…)

Kyungsoo rubbed his tired eyes as he returned to  their shared apartment, keys falling back into the pocket of his jacket and his feet slipping out of the shoes. He came home later than usual. After the awkward meeting with his ex-love and the rush of unexpected emotions tumbling down on him, drained his energy more than he had expected. He felt tired and exhausted, and didn't feel like joining Jongin and the unknown man he praised so much in his text message, so he just stayed at Chanyeol's until half past midnight and went home as soon as he believed the stranger should have left already.

The first thing he caught sight of as he entered the bedroom was his boyfriend at the other side of the room in front of the huge aquarium, only wearing boxers and feeding the fishes. After looking around the room, all tidied up and only Jongin’s clothes lying around, Kyungsoo expected that the other guy had left already.

“Hey, love.” Jongin welcomed him after he had approached him to greet him with a sweet kiss.

"I thought you've been sleeping already."

"As I could sleep without you." Jongin responded with a cute smile, causing Kyungsoo to feel all warm inside his stomach.

“Did you have a  shower yet?” Jongin negated by shaking his head. “Then let’s take a bath together.”

“Sure.” After tiptoeing to reach Jongin’s lips, Kyungsoo began to take off his clothes, tossing his shirt across the bed and taking off his jeans. Jongin remained surprisingly silent while watching him getting undressed, usually he had already gone to the bathroom to draw a bath. However, he just stood there, scratching an oddly itchy spot at the back of his neck. “Aren’t you curious?”

“About what?”

“About my night. ”

“Shall I be curious?”

“Actually, yes. Because I had a beautiful night with a beautiful young man. And to be honest, I consider to see him more often.”

“Why would you want to do that?” While folding his jeans neatly, Kyungsoo eyed Jongin, his thick eyebrow raised in surprise.

“He’s a very nice guy. And I like him.” Jongin looked beyond his boyfriend’s glasses and deep into his dark brown eyes. Knowing Jongin as much as Kyungsoo did, he knew that his words had a meaning, and that there was way more than he had told him yet.

“What are you trying to tell him? Do you want to _date_ him?” He raised his voice a little at the end, sounding more harsh than he actually wanted to.  He sensed that something was bugging Jongin, and that made him quite nervous all of a sudden. “I mean, okay, if that’s what you want to… But I thought we‘re—“

“It’s Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo froze as Jongin carelessly dropped the bomb on him, his big brown eyes wider than his open mouth. He drew breath to speak up, but only choked on his words and swallowed hard.  As he dropped his gaze and remained silent, Jongin looked down to his shaking hands, seeing clenched fists with forcefully protruding veins.

“So, it _is_ you.” Jongin said lowly, followed by weak scoffing and a break of silence.

“Did he know? Did he know who you are?”

“No. We both didn’t know about each other until he told me about his previous relationship. Then I figured it out myself.”

“What did he tell you?”

“A brief summary, short but sincere.” Kyungsoo sighed loudly, his hand rubbing his face and squeezing his cheeks together as he tried to calm himself down. “The wine stain on the wall of your old apartment kinda gave you away. I knew you don’t get _that_ drunk and spill drinks on furnishing, it’s not you.” Jongin tried to make a joke, sounding as much good-tempered as possible, but Kyungsoo didn’t feel like laughing at all. “How come you never told me about him? I thought we’re always honest with each other.”

“About present and future things concerning us, yes. But that’s in the past. My past. It doesn’t matter.”

“You’re right. But after tonight, it concerns me too.” Kyungsoo’s small body felt like it was on fire, an imaginary rash burning hotly underneath his skin. “I’m not mad at you, I want you to know. There is a reason why you didn’t tell me about him, and I guess I know why.”  Listening to Jongin’s words, Kyungsoo felt the sudden urge to scratch his inside and outside until he bled all over his body, but he couldn't and that made it all worse.

“Please, tell me why. Because I don’t know myself.”

“You still love him.” The moment he didn’t object and just dropped his gaze, Jongin knew he was right. Kyungsoo didn’t dare to look back at Jongin. He feared that the tears welling in his eyes would have run down his cheeks the moment he would look into his boyfriend’s face.

“I love _you_ , Jongin. And I’m not gonna leave you.”

“And I don’t ask you to.”

“Then why are having this conversation?” Jongin approached Kyungsoo in a slow but steady pace, coming so close their bare feet touched gingerly and Kyungsoo felt the other’s arms lovingly wrapping around his waist.

“Because I want you to know that it’s okay. You’re allowed to love more than just one person. And I’m not angry or jealous, there is no reason to be upset about.”

“Fuck, I don’t deserve.” He tried to hold back the tears filling his eyes, he even looked up the ceiling, hoping they would flow right back into the tear glands, but of course they didn’t.

“Don’t say that. Don’t talk yourself down like that. You know I love you.” Kyungsoo nodded, finally facing Jongin again, who immediately began to crack a warm smile when their gazes met. “By the way, I don’t blame you for desperately falling in love with him. It’s pretty easy. He’s gorgeous.” He managed to make Kyungsoo smile again, even though he playfully punched him against the chest with a fist, causing Jongin to take a step back. “No, seriously. One more night with him, and I’m gladly falling for him too.”

“He’s good, isn’t he?”

“Marvellous!” As he grasped Jongin’s wrist to pull him closer for a kiss, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but sensing that certain smell on Jongin; that after-sex smell of cum and saliva; the smell Kyungsoo liked the most on him.

As they had let go of each other, Kyungsoo looked up into the taller’s face, seeing how the aquarium’s bluish light tinted Jongin’s toned skin in a beautiful, nearly velvety-looking colour. Starting from his chin and the slight stubble, he observed his boyfriend’s body, tracing down every muscle of Jongin's toned chest down to the belly button with eyes.

"Does his dick still taste like bubblegum?"

"Like a fucking strawberry lollipop. Do you want to taste him?" Kyungsoo choked down a moan, but Jongin could hear it still. He clearly sensed Kyungsoo's sudden arousal, and the hunger for sex in his eyes.

With one hand embracing his soft neck, Jongin pulled Kyungsoo closer for a hot kiss. Kyungsoo sucked at Jongin's plump lips like they were made from the most delicious candy he had ever tasted. He was fiending for that sweet taste of Baekhyun that still rested on his lips and skin.

As they stopped to take a breath, Kyungsoo focused on Jongin's swollen lips before letting his gaze wander from his mouth down to his chest and even further down to his crotch, noticing his semi-erection in his boxers, even though he wasn’t as hard as Kyungsoo already was.  

"Where did he cum?" Jongin put on a teasing smile and took Kyungsoo's hands gently, making him touch his lower body right below his belly button. Kyungsoo's fingers brushed over the light happy trail and even tried to crawl underneath the waistband of his underwear.

"Here" Jongin breathed against Kyungsoo's lips before he guided his hands up to the middle of his toned chest. Resting there, Kyungsoo felt Jongin's excited heartbeat pounding beyond ribs and layers of warm skin. "Here..." Jongin continued, smiling at the other’s silence during the little journey up Jongin’s body. Kyungsoo just looked right at where his hands got guided, until they eventually rested on one of his collar bones. "And here."

In a single smooth motion, Kyungsoo slid his arm across the other's shoulder to clench around his nape with his hand, gingerly at first, then more firmly as he started to trace his tongue over the delicate collar bone just to lick out the jut in search for sweet remnants of Baekhyun's cum. Jongin emitted a moan as he felt Kyungsoo roughly pulling his hair to make his head fall back, and his hot tongue brushing up his neck.

The salty and sweet taste of Jongin aroused Kyungsoo with every morsel of his tender skin he licked at.  Already feeling the ecstasy rising in his guts and giving voice to in the form of loud moan, Kyungsoo went down on his knees to reach the lower parts of Jongin’s he explored earlier, placing kisses on his stomach on the way down to his protruding erection. Avidly, he licked over the washed-out, black fabric of his underwear and traced his hands up Jongin's thighs to creep into his boxers from the other side, constantly mouthing the head of Jongin's eager dick. As he had started to expose parts of Jongin's dark pubic hair and made attempts to pull down his boxers, Jongin stopped him.

"Kyungsoo, wait. Let me take a shower first."

"No. Don't." Kyungsoo looked up with lust-filled eyes, needy and with his face pressed against Jongin's bulge. "I want you exactly like this." _Used_ and _dirty_ were the words he didn't express.

With a toothy grin and a hand that brushed fondly through Kyungsoo's short black hair, Jongin gave him the sign of agreement. He approved to let Kyungsoo have him, take him, use him as much as he pleased. And Kyungsoo truly didn't waste any time.  

With his boxers roughly pulled down to his ankles, Jongin laid on the bed, head on a cushion and hands crossed behind it, eagerly watching Kyungsoo going down on him. Between Jongin's spread legs, Kyungsoo focused on the magnificent tool of Jongin, rigid as steel and lying stiff and ready against his stomach. While taking the shaft in his hand and carefully pulling the sack down a little, he teased out Jongin's full length by setting his dick upright. Just by doing so, Jongin felt a certain pleasure tickling in his lower parts, slowly crawling up his chest and vibrating in his throat where it caused him to emit a deep groan.

A loud moan followed at moment later as Kyungsoo traced his tongue along the largest of the cock's veins, licking his way up to the dripping head, sucking hard and twisting his mouth around it. Jongin was leaking a lot of pre-cum, and Kyungsoo cherished every drop of it.

The salty taste of previous loads still rested on it, also the bitter taste of condoms, but Kyungsoo didn't mind. He knew where that dick was, and what Jongin did with it; what Baekhyun did with it. Just thinking about Baekhyun sliding up and down on that thick shaft made Kyungsoo tremendously hot and aroused.

He gripped the base of Jongin's crown with his plush lips and aimed down. Jongin moaned obscenely and buried one hand in the other's hair as he felt Kyungsoo taking him head to root in just one go. The tight heat of Kyungsoo's throat made his whole body prickle with excited pleasure, electrifying every muscle and limb.

He overheard a guttural sound and choked moans coming from Kyungsoo's busy throat as he slid his mouth up and down frantically, before he pulled back and watched the spit slicked dick that twitched in anticipation of having more of Kyungsoo's hot mouth.

He didn't look at Jongin's face for once since he started to suck him off. His full attention was for the tasty penis between his lips and the thick load he aimed to tease out of it. And there was still the thought of Baekhyun doing the same. He could clearly imagine how Baekhyun's rosy lips slurped every drop of what he had sucked out of Jongin.

Kyungsoo emitted a husky moan just by thinking about it. Without even fully realising, he started to release his own erection and started to wank off himself. Jongin would have loved to give him a helping hand, but he knew he wouldn't have let him. Not now when he cleared and relaxed his throat to take him smooth and deep once again. He was glowing in excitement as he took in another inch.

"Kyungsoo…" Jongin moaned, having all of his fingers tangled in Kyungsoo's hair while feeling his dick grind against the walls of his mouth. "Do you want me to cum in your mouth?" Kyungsoo couldn't answer, but he groaned throaty in response which meant nothing more than _hell yes_.

Kyungsoo was the cutest cumslut Jongin ever had the pleasure of calling his. He loved to give him a head every now and then, sucking the warm liquid out of him, licking it off from his fingers, tasting it on his tongue and playing with it after he came.

"Ah… Yes. I… Ah…" Kyungsoo peeled away from his own to pay his full attention to Jongin's dick. He knew he was close already. Jongin didn't need to tell him. While firmly grabbing Jongin's thighs with one and his cock with the other, Kyungsoo bobbed his head faster and went straight to the great finale.

He alternated between wanking and sucking until Jongin curled his toes and buried his fingers into Kyungsoo's hair as he drove him over the edge.

"Kyungsoo… Ah!" Kyungsoo emitted a strange squelch the moment Jongin came down his throat. The first cumshot hit Kyungsoo right at the uvular, forcing him to pull back, so most of the hot load splashed relentlessly against his face, smearing his puffy lips and parts of his nose with thick, creamy cum.

At the same time as Kyungsoo feasted on Jongin's massive load and licked the cum-besmeared shaft clean, Jongin watched him fisting his own cock. He clearly felt how Kyungsoo got off and spurted ropes of hot cum against his leg. While feeling Kyungsoo's load warmly resting on his skin, Jongin smiled at his boyfriend the moment he looked up to him, heavily breathing.

"Time for a bath now, don’t you think?" Kyungsoo just nodded with a pleased smile and a mouth full of Jongin.

(...)

Being deep in thoughts, Jongin played with the bathwater, scooping it with both hands and letting it slowly run through his fingers. Before they got into the bathtub together, Kyungsoo had let a bath bomb dissolve into the bathwater that coloured the water in pretty pastel tones, a milky pink with swirls of mint blue.

With his head supported by an arm, Kyungsoo watched his opponent silently, his legs spread out next to both sides of the other’s naked body and feet resting on the brim of the tub. Jongin’s wet hair was all swiped back, exposing his forehead and granting the most impressive view of his handsome face.

“Do you mean it?” Kyungsoo spoke up. “What you said earlier? About falling for Baekhyun too?” Jongin replied with a warm smile.

“Honestly, I don’t see a reason why I shouldn’t. We get along pretty well. Why are you asking?” Kyungsoo shrugged a little, but when Jongin raised his eyebrows, he knew there was no use to fob him off with a simple gesture, pretending he didn’t know, even though both did.

“I think you’d be a great boyfriend to him. No, I know you’d be. You’re perfect to me, you’d be even more perfect to him.”

“Are you trying to pair us up?”

“I just want him to be happy. I kinda want to make sure he’s with someone who takes care of him and loves him right.” Jongin didn’t answer for quite a while, he just watched how Kyungsoo successfully avoided his gaze and waved random lines with his finger into the candyfloss-coloured bathwater. As he didn’t respond even after a few minutes had passed, Kyungsoo looked up to him, just to found himself entranced by his opponent’s stony gaze.

“You selfless prick.” Kyungsoo didn’t understand, he didn’t know Jongin was using Baekhyun’s words. “You can put that stupid idea right out of your mind. Fuck no! I’m not gonna leave you. And I’m not gonna let _you_ leave me, so I can meet up with Baekhyun. That’s bollocks!”

Being his boyfriend for more than a year, Kyungsoo knew there was no back talk and no buts when Jongin began to swear like a sailor, using more cusses in a sentence than necessary. So he kept quite and bit his bottom lip timidly.

“I bet you did the same with Baekhyun back then. That’s why you broke up with him, am I right? You thought you weren’t enough for him.” Once again, Kyungsoo decided to shrug instead of actually answering. “Kyungsoo, I know you. I know you because I love you, and I love you because I know you. We haven’t actually talked about it when we both decided to add this cuckold element to our relationship, but since I know Baekhyun, I think I got it. You’re afraid things would get out of control when you’re not present when I have sex with other guys. You’re afraid I’d fall in love with another man and leave you. It’s because you think you’re not good enough, isn’t it? Like you persuaded yourself you weren’t good enough for Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo remained silent as Jongin talked, he focused on a pink bubble that had formed near his crotch. Jongin lowered his head a little in search for Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“You know I’m not as sexual as you are. And I know how important sex is for a relationship. I always thought if I can’t keep up with the times he want to have sex or if I don’t perform well while fucking, he’ll leave me. There are a lot of gay men out there, more handsome, more fit, more sexual, just better. Why should he stay with someone who can’t bring it? Life’s too short to have crappy sex, don’t you think?” He chuckled lowly, timid and trying, eyes searching for Jongin’s, hoping he would play along with the joke. However, Jongin furrowed his brows and leaned back, making waves and causing the water to splash over a little as he shifted his weight inside the tub.

“No, I don’t think so.” Kyungsoo’s grin faded away and ultimately vanished as he looked into his boyfriend’s stony face. “I actually think that’s utter rubbish. If you are truly in love with someone, dearly and unconditionally, then something banal as a bad shag isn’t of importance any more. It’s about the person, not about the sex. I thought you’d know that.”

“I _do_ know. It’s just… I wanted him to get the dick he needed.”

“Why don’t you think it was your dick he needed?” Kyungsoo didn’t reply, he just focused back onto the nearest bubble, this time it was a smaller bubble near Jongin’s private parts. “Did you ever ask him how he feels about it? What he really thought of your little deal? Hm?” Kyungsoo denied by shaking his head.

After Jongin had sighed and leaned back to gaze at his opponent, a break of silence occurred. The soft sound of moving water was the only sound resonating in the bathroom for a while. Kyungsoo ran a hand through his wet hair and grabbed his nape as he looked up the ceiling, slightly massaging the tensed muscles in the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry, Jongin. It’s supposed to be our mess. You don’t deserve to get dragged into it.”

“It’s alright. You guys really need someone to give you a little slap on your pretty bum cheeks to make you move.”

“I know you’re right. I’m just so fucked up....”

“What did I say about talking yourself down?” Jongin stretched out a leg and poked Kyungsoo into his ball bag with a toe, making him flinch and chuckle lowly. “Seriously, Kyungsoo, you and Baekhyun have to talk about _so_ much. Please, do me the favour and call him. You just need to talk and set things right, you both want it, I know.”

“I will, promised.” Kyungsoo said, his voice sounding all sincere, but there was something in his eyes that told Jongin that there was still something that bugged him.

“What’s wrong, love?”

“I think I’m scared.”

“But it’s Baekhyun, you know him.”

“Exactly. It’s Baekhyun. He’s always been more than just a boyfriend to me. He’s my favourite obsession. And I’m scared that things will change when I let him back into my life.”

“Things like what?”

“Like us. You and me.” Jongin didn’t ask further questions, secretly he knew what Kyungsoo meant, but both didn’t dare to give voice to it. “I don’t want to lose you in his ocean. I’d rather drown than fucking it up with you.” Jongin thought about a response for a few minutes, his gaze wandering around the bathtub, from the milky pink water to the peachy hair of Kyungsoo’s legs and up to his rosy nipples.

“Well, there would be no reason to turn your back on me when I’m the one in Baekhyun’s back, giving him the dick he needs.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as Jongin finished the sentence. A teasing smile and a thirsty tongue licking over his lips told him that Jongin was pretty serious about what he suggested. Saying he had never thought about having a threesome with Jongin _and_ Baekhyun would have been an ugly lie, considering all the tissues he had stained with the pretty truth.

“Do you want to make it a _thing_?” Kyungsoo asked just to be sure they were on the same side.

“Yeah. Are you up to it?”

“I’d love to, actually.” Kyungsoo were all smiles, even though he tried to cover it up with a lot of nervous blinking and scratching his eyebrow.

“Alright.” Kyungsoo looked into Jongin’s dark eyes that assumed a cute shape as he smiled back at him. “But we should asked Baekhyun before we decide on something, just in case.”

“Certainly.” They both began to giggle and Jongin continued to scoop the colourful bathwater with his hands. “I love you, Jongin. You’re the best that ever happened to me.”

“And what about Baekhyun?”

“He’s the _worst_ that ever happened to me!“ Jongin laughed, loud but utterly adorable, causing Kyungsoo to join in eventually. “But seriously, I can’t imagine to be without just one of you.”

“Nobody ever said you need to.” He went over to pour some water over Kyungsoo’s leg, then gently caressing his calf while thinking about something pretty random. “Do you think our bed is big enough to fit all three of us?”

“Guess we have to find out soon.”

“I can’t wait.”

 

( End )

  
  
  



End file.
